Ebriedad
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Y todo era perfecto, su plan había marchado a la perfección y su día sería estupendo de no ser por aquel dolor que le recorrió por completo la espalda. /Porque estar borracho, nunca había sido una excusa xD Feliz cumpleaños hikikomiri-chan! XD


hahaha LOL XD

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla

(se hacen fics para cumpleaños, bodas, funerales, torturas y cualquier otra celebración que requiera globos o muerte XD)

**¡Feliz cumpleaños hikikomori-chan!** XD algo tarde pero aqui esta! xD

* * *

**[E]briedad**

**Los [P]utos amos  
**

_Porque estar borracho, nunca había sido una excusa.  
_  
Incomodo pero con gusto, apartó la pierna que rodeaba su cintura y abrió uno de sus ojos, sólo para contemplar con orgullo y arrogancia a su tan anhelada víctima.

Por primera vez en su vida, pudo cruzar los brazos sobre su cabeza y sonreír tan cínica, prepotente, sardónica y arrogantemente como nunca en su vida había hecho.

Se sentía el puto amo y obviamente, era el puto amo.

Se paso una mano por los negros cabellos, apartándolos de su rostro, para luego recordar aquel magnifico plan que había puesto en practica la noche de año nuevo y el cual, le había dado muy buenos resultados.

-_No eres capaz dobe, eres un cobarde.  
_  
_-¡No lo soy, dattebayo!_

-_Demuéstralo, aún quedan cinco botellas.  
_  
-_¡Te lo demostraré y tendrás que sentarte entre mis piernas, te voy a follar, bastardo!  
_  
Un rato después, Sasuke salió arrastrando el cuerpo del rubio inconsciente por la puerta trasera del bar hacia su camioneta, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos y borrachos.

¡Ja! Naruto era un completo idiota y el dolor de cabeza que tendría al despertar lo confirmaría.

_"Ofrécele al enemigo lo que más desee y, úsalo en su contra"_

Aquella frase barata, sacada de una película barata, la cual había visto en un cine barato por cortesía de Naruto, no estaba del todo equivocada.

¡Ja! Y a él, nadie se lo follaría, ni ahora, ni mañana ni nunca.

Salió de sus divagancias personales cuando escuchó los gruñidos vespertinos del rubio, su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse. Naruto se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo y, arrastrando la delgada sabana con él, dejo al descubierto su redondo y bien formado trasero.

Y Sasuke sonrió perverso, el mismo trasero que se había follado con el mayor de los gustos y placeres, estaba allí de nuevo a su entera disposición, así que, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, le dio una fuerte nalgada, despertando al rubio de muy mala manera.

-**¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, dattebayo?**

¡Oh si! Y allí, era cuando empezaba la "verdadera" diversión.

Naruto al verle, se espantó y jalando la sabana debajo de sí, se cubrió sus partes nobles y le señaló acusadoramente.

**-¡¿Qué mierda estas haciendo aquí?**

**-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Cinco botellas refrescan tu memoria, idiota?**

Abrazando la almohada y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, recordó todo y se sonrojó.

**-¡Desgraciado, me violaste!**

**-Yo no recuerdo que hayas puesto resistencia.  
**  
Y antes de lanzarse como un psicópata sobre el moreno y golpearle hasta borrarle esa cínica, sucia y pervertida sonrisa del rostro, se arrepintió por el terrible dolor. Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier segundo y esperaba, con ansias, causarle un paro cardiaco al Uchiha para que fuesen juntos al infierno.

**-Mierda...  
**  
Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y puso la cabeza sobre la almohada intentado mitigar el dolor. Sasuke por su parte, sonrió ante su miseria y decidió levantarse.

**-¿A dónde demonios crees que vas, dattebayo?**

**-A preparar café.**

Con mucha burla y sorna, se levantó y al dar dos pequeños pasos, sintió el dolor más grande de su vida recorrerlo desde el inicio bajo de la columna vertebral, hasta lo más alto de ella.

**-No...puede ser...**

**-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke-teme?**

Naruto lo observó curioso y no entendió nada hasta que vio como el moreno, instintivamente se llevo la mano al trasero y su rostro era más blanco de lo normal. Otros recuerdos de esa misma noche, lo llenaron de satisfacción y venganza.

**-¿Qué mierda...?  
**  
Sasuke comenzó a caminar y a cada paso que daba, era otro dolor en su punto bajo.

Sin evitarlo y con toda naturalidad desmedida, Naruto soltó descontroladamente la primera carcajada del año sin importar el dolor de su cabeza.

**-¡Te follé, maldito bastardo!**

Y no paraba de reír, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le dirigió aquella mirada asesina y degolladora de cualquier asesino serial, sino que más bien sólo aumento la diversión pero no tanto como cuando comenzó a caminar resignado al baño como todo un pingüino con un extraño corte de cabello.

**-Vete al infierno.**

**-¡Permítame que le ayude, señor Sasuke-follado-Uchiha!  
**  
Naruto se levanto dispuesto a seguir molestándolo en el baño, incluso después de que el moreno cerrara la puerta como un demonio, de no ser porque a el también lo recorrió un intenso dolor y allí, acabo la risa.

**-Uh, mejor no, dattebayo.  
**  
Y con un puchero, volvió a la cama, esperando el regresó de su amado monocromático amigo para así poderlo fastidiar a una cómoda distancia.

**-¡Debo confesar que me sorprende que hayas cumplido con tu parte del trato!**

**-¡Vete a la mierda!**

Porque Sasuke, cumplía sus promesas incluso sin darse cuenta.

Y porque Naruto, también era un puto amo.

_"Ofrécele al enemigo lo que más desee y, úsalo en su contra, pero no dejes que este lo utilice en la tuya"_

_

* * *

_Yoshhhh! XDD

hahahaha si que de verdad he muerto de risa con esto xD

Gracias a mi hermana q me corrige todas las locuras q escribo! XD

Muchas gracias a las chicas (y no se si algun chico xD) q se han tomado su tiempo para dejar un review asi sea diciendo "genial, bye" XD

De verdad lo aprecio mucho ^w^

abrazo enorme!

Este era el fic de año nuevo q habia dicho q haria xD ademas de este hay otro, debo confesar, q nunca pense hacer esto xD

pero como las ideas van y vienen y mi cabeza se asemeja a un universo xD

cosas como estas pasan y seguiran pasando hahhahaha

Feliz cumpleaños dany chyan! :D espero te guste!

un beso! muack muack xD bueno, fueron dos hahahaha

¿Review? :3

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
